Never Leave Me
by An Infinite World
Summary: Her amulet wasn't working, she just kept falling. Falling. Falling. She lost sight of her dad, she was just falling, numbly, noiselessly. Maybe she wasn't falling, maybe she was dying. Wouldn't that be pleasant. Not a light fic, no actual romance involved, rated T for a reason.


_You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? -Happy Mask Salesman, Majora's Mask_

* * *

The sun rose ever so slightly, consuming nighttime and burying the stars like memories of the past. The moon faded so that you could only see if you tried, and not many people tried. People gathered at the dining table on the Luna Moth, Karen and Luger serving breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Has anyone seen Emily?" Leon suddenly asked. People shook their head immediately.

"Last time I saw her was yesterday last night, we were playing cards when she suddenly jumped up and ran to her room." said Navin through a mouth full of egg.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said Karen.

"She's almost a teenager," said Trellis, surprisingly. "Aren't they suppose to be moody?"

"You would know," said Enzo innocently.

"Say that again-"

"Mom," Navin hastily swallowed his food and asked, "What's the date?"

"I'm not sure," said Karen. "Time might work differently in this world."

"Time is no different here than in your world," said Miskit.

"Than it should…" Karen started doing math on her fingers. "It should be July fourteenth." Suddenly she dropped her fork.

Navin looked at her questioningly, then he saw the pain in her eyes and knew.

"What?" said Trellis.

"We know exactly why Emily is in her room." said Karen, rather snappily, Trellis flinched, surprised at this new tone.. "I'm sorry… it's just not a pleasant thing I like to discuss and Emily takes it so hard."

"Remember last year?" said Navin. Suddenly he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"A few years ago today, Emily lost her father in a car crash. It's too painful to tell you how or what happened specifically but Emily takes the loss much harder than anyone I know." said Karen.

Leon showed eyes of concern, "Why did Navin suddenly rush out of the room, what happened last time?"

"I don't know, I was working and something obviously must have happened because they were crying and hugging when I got home. They never told me and I never asked." said Karen.

They all went back to their breakfast but nobody really enjoyed it.

* * *

"We need to land," said Enzo later that day.

"What, why?" Navin demanded.

"Whoa, don't get snappy with me kid!" Enzo said in defence. "We need to stock up on parts because we might meet some trouble on the way, trust me."

"Sorry, it's just…" Navin shook his head. "Just land."

"We need to keep the _Moth _in the air, to make a hasty escape if we need." said Enzo to the crew, "So only three people will go."

"Karen, Rico and Navin- the three least likely to be recognized- should be the ones to go into town and buy the parts for the ship." said Leon. "I can train Trellis and Emily down on the ground, give them a different setting."

They all landed, eventually it was obvious that Emily just couldn't focus that day and so Leon told her to take a walk a clear her head.

Emily walked aimlessly around and saw a tree, identical to the one that killed her father. And there it was again, and again, and again… and Emily started to run but she just kept seeing that tree.

"Just give me your hand!" A familiar voice shouted somewhere. Emily could only feel numbness as the ground beneath her feet turned to snow.

"Argh!" Was that really her father? "I can't move! I can't do it Karen."

"Well you're gonna have to try!" Her mother cried.

Tears were streaming down Emily's face, she ran over and tried to hold the car down.

"NO!" She cried, trying to pull the car down.

"Karen, let go." Emily's father was sadly calm.

"DAVID!"

"You need to look after Emily, let go."

The car tipped even farther and Emily was thrown off, "Mom! Dad! Get out!"

The leafless tree and the car and her father went tumbling off the cliff. "NO!" Emily cried, jumping off to save her father.

She had the amulet now.

She could do this.

He wouldn't die again.

She would save him.

* * *

They were almost done shopping, Navin fiddled around with his thumbs, she wouldn't be that stupid again, would she? Remember, he thought. She has that amulet, and I never did like it. It might try something… she might try something…

"Mom. We have to get back to the ship. NOW."

* * *

_Splosh, splosh._

"Trellis, what is that noise?" said Leon.

"I'm not sure, I'll go see." Trellis walked cautiously towards where the sploshing sound was coming from. Trellis walked into a clearing and saw Emily flailing her arms in a pond. She didn't look like she knew she was drowning but it was clear that she was, her eyes were closed and she kept crying out, "NO!"

Trellis didn't think to use his amulet to save her, instead he jumped in and swam over. "Emily! EMILY!" He tried to get her conscious.

Her amulet wasn't working, she just kept falling. Falling. Falling. She lost sight of her dad, she was just falling, numbly, noiselessly. Maybe she wasn't falling, maybe she was dying. Wouldn't that be pleasant.

Trellis finally managed to grab her and he pulled her over to the shore, pulling the two of them up, Trellis laid her down on the grass. "LEON!" He shouted, "LEON!"

"What!" A panicked Leon came bursting through the shrubs.

"They're over here!" said someone as they all burst through the bushes. It was Navin, Karen and Rico.

"Emily!" Karen sobbed at the soaked child who lay unconscious. "What happened?"

"No…" Navin whispered. "Not again."

"Someone get the water out of her lungs!" Leon shouted.

"On it!"

"Rico! Tell Enzo that we're coming soon and get the robots."

"Yes sir!"

"I only wish I knew why." Leon whispered.

* * *

Little by little Emily opened her eyes, everyone was staring at her and she had a breathing mask on.

"She's awake!" Karen shouted. Emily took a good look at her surroundings. She wasn't dead, she hadn't fallen. Navin looked absolutely freaked out but was now calm to know she was awake, Karen was sobbing hysterically. Luger was looking at her with concerned eyes, Trellis was wrapped in a towel but still had his wet clothes on. Leon and Miskit both were pacing nervously in the corner but stopped once she had awoken.

"Where'd I go?" said Emily, dizziness overcame her when she tried to sit up, so she didn't.

"Emily, you almost drowned." said Trellis.

"Did I now?" said Emily.

"What happened Emily?" asked Navin. "I thought you promised me not to."

"I didn't Navin," said Emily with a hint of a plea in her voice. "I wasn't trying to, I was saving dad. I was given a chance to fix it, with the amulet, but the amulet didn't work. And dad was gone."

"Did she go into the void?" said Leon.

"The void?"

"No, I don't think so." said Luger.

"Wait, what's the void?"

"The stone was playing a trick on her," said Trellis. "It was making her think she was somewhere, that she was doing something."

"Emily, tell them what happened that night." said Navin. He had only heard bits and pieces of it over the years.

"Which night?" said Emily.

"Both."

"Five years ago today, my mother and father and I were driving." said Emily, Karen stifled a sob, knowing what was coming… at least, she thought she did. "We were picking up Navin, so he wasn't there when it happened. Dad was driving when this truck's lights temporarily blinded him, he tried to swerve but… somehow we were thrown off the edge and rolling down a snowy cliff. A tree was there, it stopped the car for a bit. Me and mom managed to escape, but dad's legs were stuck under the dashboard, eventually the tree broke and the car tipped over and- and the car with my dad and the tree were gone.

"Last year, I wasn't doing so great. I felt terrible all the time, then dad's day came along. And I couldn't feel pain anymore because I thought I had felt all the pain I could. I told my mom I was going over to a friends house to swim. But really, I went to a pond and tried to drown myself. Navin found me though, he pulled me out and he told me to never leave him." Emily couldn't stop crying now. "Navin probably thought I tried to kill myself again.

Navin wordlessly nodded his head, Karen enveloped the two of them into a hug and they sat there. Nobody dared say a word or make a move.

* * *

"So when you were in the water, you thought you were falling off that cliff." said Trellis later that evening.

"I guess so." said Emily.

"Try not to leave me," said Trellis. "I'd miss mutually disliking you." Emily playfully punched his arm. "I'd also have a lot less bruises."

* * *

**1. I do not own Amulet**

**2. The actual story is exactly 1,550 words**

**3. I did cry when I wrote this**

**4. This is about when David Hayes' day of death comes around, how Emily reacts and whatnot. I don't know why I put the suicide in there but it didn't actually happen.**

**5. I'm not always a happy writer, just to let people know, I'm a deep person in real life and hopefully this not only shows that, but shows the kind of writing I may display in the future for my other two stories (especially my other Amulet one)**

**6. The quote (I usually use quotes) is from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, it's the quote that the Happy Mask Salesman says. I was listening to Song of Healing (something which I recommend) and I saw the quote and looked it up... a lot of research later and this became my newest favorite quote.**


End file.
